The ghost in the shadows
by deaconlost
Summary: simple Bella is a ghost in high school. a nobody, she gets sent to Forks to live with Daddy. she meets Edward the first night and blackmails him into being her boyfriend for the last two year in school. the Cullen's' are vampires, how will they react to Bella and how will the wolfs deal. how will a girl whose hidden as ghost for years learn to live and love; as war fall on them
1. Chapter 1 I'm a ghost

Twilight

Ghost in the shadows no-more

Bella

My mother has remarried to a boy-toy moron jock, 10-year her junior. Just 5-years older than me. It took three weeks for him to notice I lived in the same house, cooked and cleaned, and watch baseball with him, while mom did her pottery thing. When he did notice me, he started looking like I was mom.

She decided she didn't like the competition. Like I would sleep with pretty boy moron. I think if I did my IQ would fall to room temperature numbers. But today in less than an hour I fly out. the last week has been brutal. I'm a ghost, one of the invisible people that go to High School.

I tried to get anyone to care or miss me. all three study groups were only interested if I finished my part of the projects. Which meant did I finish the project, because they sure didn't do any work. I've only been here since middle school. Meek little no body me, handed them the projects; shredded and bagged yesterday. I dumped dye into the cheerleaders' shower water pipes. _Oomph-Loompas_ orange is so their color. I put peanut butter in the teacher two xerox machines. Oh! Posted the student body porn pictures I had acquired onto the school server. I am a vengeful ghost.

The plane ride into exile was fun, apparently, I'm a nobody on planes. I had to scream murder when the glorified waitress skipped me for drinks and snacks. Charlie my dad was three hours late, A car wreck was more important than his daughter's arrival.

Forks the gloomy rains nearly every day ass end of the USA backwater of Washington State. Dad's the police chief, I haven't been here in ten years. Rainy, cold, small town. Not even a theater. Library sucks big time. Dad's the Police, so everyone thinks I'm a narc. I'm in hell

Dumping my stuff, don't have much, into my ten-year-old room. God what a screwed-up 6-year-old. I was to choose these colors, OH wait a moment MOM picked these colors. It near midnight, I've had enough of my insignificant live.

Walking down the road into town, I have to walk the 1.5 mile to school. At 2miles is main downtown. I turn down a forlorn road, alleyway, whatever. I'm sure it leads to the Greyhound stop. When I see under the streetlamp a golden Adonis.

I'm drawn to him, he must feel me. Walking up I see the beheaded corpse, he turns blood still around his mouth. I should freak out, but I don't; by-product of being a ghost, you see a lot of weird shit.

"hi? Are you in high school? I'm Bella. Chief Swans daughter." I ask as the weirdest thought runs thru my head. I don't want to be a ghost anymore. I don't want to be miserable anymore, a nobody.

"YES? You're not afraid or weirded out?" Adonis speaks. Confused, wiping the blood from his mouth on his sleeve.

"Your name pretty boy?" I try to be cool. But his stare is wetting between my thighs. the first time I've ever been horny

"Edward Cullen. You're not afraid or weirded out?" he asks again.

"nope, it does no good to be afraid or weirded out about my boyfriend being a vampire." The words split out before my brain can filter what I just said.

"BOYFRIEND! What are you talking about?" Edward demands even more confused.

"Well Edward it simple. I'm blackmailing you to be my boyfriend till one of us graduates. I'm tired of being a ghost in school. You're going make my last two-year happy ones."

"if I kill you right now?"

I hold up my cell phone. "All ready sent pictures to a secure cloud. I die, you become famous. Besides you don't have a girlfriend, already do you?"

"No. nor do I want you as one. How about strait cash to forget this.?" I walk up and taking my hands around his neck; on my toes pull him to my lips. If I die a least I tasted heaven.

He wraps his hands around my ass. Lifting me. we deepen and tongue the flaring passion. I break, laying my head in the crook of his neck, pleasantly cool skin, soothes my overheated face.

Edward-pov

I just killed a rogue vampire, his corpse lays at my feet. I feel the girls, not hear her, smell her. Her mind is a blank slate. She's is dress to blend into the night, the background even in daylight. Her scent as she nears me, has my blood boiling, she's my singer. I would love to sink my teeth into her. I look into the bottomless brown eyes, sucking my soul.

My soul? I'm a frigging vampire I don't have a soul. The thirst disappears as she speaks, a lithe sweet measured voice. "hi? Are you in high school? I'm Bella. Chief Swans daughter."

"YES? You're not afraid or weirded out?" I speak. Very Confused everything this night has been. Wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Your name pretty boy?" she's trying to be cool, sounding. I watch the twinkle in her eyes. I what to kiss that smart mouth.

"Edward Cullen. You're not afraid or weirded out?" I ask. How can she not be freaking out?

"nope, it does no good to be afraid or weird out about my boyfriend being a vampire." She states.

"BOYFRIEND! What are you talking about?" I scream, shocked and now very afraid. Who is this girl and how can she bewitch me? I need to kiss her, hug her, make love to her. I harden at her smirking sensual mouth. Where is my brains, obviously in my dick!

"Well Edward it simple. I'm blackmailing you to be my boyfriend till one of us graduates. I'm tired of being a ghost in school. You're going make my last two-year happy ones." She's insane. But I want, need to drink the cool-aide. I've been alone so long, so isolated from the world. But can't she mean this. I need to scare her off.

"if I kill you right now?" giving her my you're dead I'm going to eat you look.

She holds up her cell phone. "Already sent pictures to a secure cloud. I die, you become famous. Besides you don't have a girlfriend, already do you?"

"No. nor do I want you as one. How about strait cash to forget this.?" I try to struggle with my emotions.

She walks up I'm frozen between heaven and hell. Her hands wrap around my neck, she tiptoes pulling her to my lips. I die tasting heaven. I wrap my hands around her firm strong ass. Lifting her, we deepen and tongue the flaring passion. She breaks, laying her head in the crook of my neck, bring a warmth to my neck, if I could blushing I'd been fire engine red. This little girl rocks my world.

We are frozen in this time and place. She purrs into my neck making me shake in need and desire.

"Is the dog you're?" she whispers. I swing her off me, turning to Sam shifting from his black fur werewolf. "Not even close Cullen." He walks up naked. Bella giggles. I what to tear his head off for looking at my girl.

"Hi! I'm Bella, Chief Swans daughter. You are? Doesn't it hurt to change back and forth." She speaks like she at church social. Does anything weird her out.

"Sam Uley, I know Charlie. Is this some new kill Technique Cullen?" he speaks like the prick he is.

"Sam, is it? his name is Edward. My boyfriend. If you have a problem then run along little, and I do mean little boy" Bella has some bark, I stare stunned at her courage.

"Yes, it's Sam. An I know his name. Edward, we took the other too down. EMBRY clear this trash. Thanks for the assistance." Two wolfs walk out of the dark, dragging body away.

Hey, as Bella snaps an elbow to my stomach. She gestures with her head, again gestures. I have no idea what she wants. "HAAAA! HAAAAA! Edwards you have no knowledge of women. That means you apologizes too. I have to tell my mate Emily Young. You are so screwed Cullen. Woman like her don't put up with our bad manners. Bella Swan I think you are going to bring a lot of change to Forks. Talk later Cullen." He walks away shifting to wolf again.

"did you mean that?" I ask confused. This little girl confuses the hell out of me.

"YES. He Thanked you, you need to reciprocate manners. Now what do you want to do?" Bella smirks

"Ok let's go to my place and talk." He picks me up and blurs thru town, woods arriving at a modern, open glass and wood house. We enter and head to the kitchen. He gets me a glass of water. "Sorry we don't have any food."

"What do you live on?"

"My family and I call ourselves vegetarians. We only drink animal blood. My sister Alice, Rose and Emmet have never tasted human blood. I and Jasper our parents have. Scared yet?"

She smirks at me. removing her jacket to a god-awful sweater and shirt. I move stripping her of these ugly things. Leaving her in a lace bra. Looking at her, this was a bad idea. My pants split with my hardon.

She giggles "Well your definitely not a little boy." She licks her lips. I blitz thru the house grabbing on of Alice wraps. Putting it around here. "thanks.

"what happened tonight?" she asks. Moving into the living room, sitting on the couch. I started to move to a chair, she coughed patting the spot next to her. Sitting she leads into me.

"Aren't you cold, touching me?"

"Not really, I was always overly warm. This is comfortable. What caused you to kill that vampire."

"ok. They were nomads, invade our territory, killing indiscriminate. They killed a family outside of town. Torture the people before ending them. I felt them, gave chase. They headed across the border line into La Push. We have a treaty with them not to cross the line. But these nomads didn't know or care. So, I called Harry Clearwater, he's an elder in the tribe. He said chase them; the pack would be there as soon as possible.

I caught up at them at North Field Camp about eight miles down the highways. It's the closes Quileute group to Forks. It was three on one. Till the wolfs showed up. One headed back towards town, I chase him. The other headed for the coast, the wolfs ran them down. Ended them. You saw me after I closed on the last one. Then you showed up. your turn?"

"I just arrived this afternoon from Phoenix. Mom remarried a guy five year older than me. Phil's seem ok, if room temperature IQ baseball players. He just got creep when he realized I lived in the house. We three only lived in the house for four weeks, before he notices me. I'm a ghost. No one notice me, or cares. So, Mom shipped me off to Dad's." she looks down and seems to try to shrink into the sofa.

I pull her to my lap, kissing her, making her purr. God, I love when she purrs. "You're never alone again, not with me as your boyfriend." She smiles into me, my world just lite up. I've never felt this since my mother, before the disease killed her. I could fall hopelessly in love with Bella Stella, my beautiful star.

"Alice in here." great my family is home. Just the kids, the parents are at a medical conference in Seattle this week. "my siblings are here. we should go down and introduce you.

She shifts under my arm as we wait, I first think it's the meet a pack of vampires. But I realize its meeting people that matter to me. They arrive in the living room. Everyone I stunned. "This is Bella Swan, Chief Swans daughter and my girlfriend. This is Alice, her mate Jasper; The walking big foot is Emmett with his mate Rosalina. Questions? A twenty-minute free for all, ends when Bella punch's Rose and flips Jasper onto the ground.

Alice screams "Alright enough. Rose I'm ashamed that you said that. She is not a problem. They are happy together. I need to work my magic so Bella can get some sleep before School. Edward, Jasper take a patrol around the town. Make sure no more nomads. Something is blocking me seeing them. Come along Bella.

Xxxxxxxx

Bella-pov

The Alice tornado, I find myself stripped and in the shower. I nearly leap out when a naked Alice gets in with me. She starts scrubbing me, I feel the raw skin sting in the hot water. Rosalina steps in and they shave me. I am bright red for the exfoliate and embarrassment. Once out they rub me with lotion. Sitting me on real swivel barber chair. A facial, Mani-pedi. Haircut., she gives me waves and highlights. More lotion, Alice wants to do a lot of makeup, I refuse. Light only I'm not a makeup painted clown kind of girl. Se relents after I threat to wear only my cloths.

Standing buck naked before the full-length mirror. I look ok, no major flaw. Tits good size, ass firm not too big or flat. Remembering Edwards reaction. Cause me to squirm in need. Smack! "Stop dreaming about Edward, or you'll need a pad. An it would look bad. here put on the underwear."

The underwear is lacey, sexy, really boosting my esteem. Alice tries to bully me on outfits. I settle for black leggings, knee length pencil skirt, and nice pullover Cardigan. I refuse violently on the heels. Given my clumsiness on heel. I'd lucky to just break my neck. We compromise on ballet flats.

I walk out to Edward gawking. Emmett dropped his book. Rosalina hugs me, shocking me. "The new Bella Swan, now Edward take her home so she can get three hours of sleep." Edward takes me kissing me. "Hey you can do that at school. Now scoot."

Edward blurs me thru the woods to my house. Up thru my window. Laying me in my bed. I smile at him. "Edward go home, I'll me you at school." He kisses me lips and forehead. "I will pick you up at 7:45. No argument. Girlfriend of mine. You're not walking to or from school. See you soon. Bella Stella" he's gone.

I dreamy float to sleep. The alarm blares: Taking a quick shower making sure to not get my hair wet. I look in the mirror, I seem the same. Just a cleaner, less hidden. I get up put on the cloths I removed once Edward left. Dressed I head down stairs. Charlie is missing a note tells me he was call away early this morning about a house fire. I know the real story. Sadly, I make some toast and sausage.

Walking out the door at exactly 7:45 to Edward a silver Volvo. He kisses me. seating me in the car. My first day at Forks High School.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling into the parking lot. I watch the groups of kids, I immediately make decision on which groups and how to avoid them. I shrink down in the seat. Till Edward pinch's my ass. Causing me to yelp. Turning to his golden eyes. "Bella you're not a ghost anymore. You're my queen. So, don't take crap from any of these kids. They give you problems let me know. I'm your man! OK?"

"OK. Man of mine?" I sound weak and meek. But I sit up and check my look in the passenger vanity mirror. Still good. He parks and moves around to open my door. Taking his hand, send electric shock-wave thru my body. It has been like that since the first touch last night.

Standing up, I feel afraid, being so open exposed. I wrap my arms around him, he leans down and kiss me. The world disappears to just us. I let his strength calm me. "Edward, Bella stop and scoot to the office. NOW" Alice barks as his family laughs at us. He takes my hand and leads me to the closet size office of Forks General High School.

The office secretary puffs her chest at the sight of Edward. I'm going to have to get use to it. the Adonis effect. At least Charlie remember to register me. I look over my schedule, handing it to Edward. "Cool we have the first three class, then you have home economics while I have gym. We lunch together. Then you have Alice after lunch for humanities, me for biology, then you have gym."

"gym I already took gym." I whine I hate gym. Visions of balls flight at me. or me beaming some teammate.

"Sorry Bella, but here you get gym every year. Besides I think you in shorts and t-shirt would be very very motivating."

Walk to our first class advance Calculus, "What are you doing while I'm getting wacked in gym?"

He shakes his head, I think this is vampire for blushing. "Sex ed!" I gawk at him. "Can I trade gym for that."

"No, you took it freshman year." Edward smirks. "You could help me with the home work, since you already took the class. Maybe tutor me? puppy dog eyes please" I laugh holding on to his arm as we enter the class room. Everyone is frozen staring at me. I feel him kiss my hair. I relax. "Hi! I'm Bella Swan just transferred in. here is my paperwork." I hand the teacher my papers. "Mr. Cullen take your seat" Edward ignores him holding me around the waist.

After he signs and gives me my books Edward escorts me to our seats. He shows me where in the book we are at. Every student is still staring at us. "Is there a problem with me, or my boyfriend Edward?"

That cause blushes, awes and everyone turns embarrassed. "Alright **CLASS, turn to chapter thirteen** Ascoli Arzela Theorem. Let's begin!"

Every class goes that way till he drops me off at the door to home economics. My sleep thru elective class. I'm shocked that Rosalina is in the class this is second year Home Economics Cooking 102.

I walk over and sit next to her. "Hey new girl, I wouldn't sit there if you expect a passing grade. Beauty Queen can't cook." I see Rosalina is hurt, if she could cry she be in tears running down the hall to the bathroom.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm her Partner, because I can cook and make sure we pass this class. After all I have to be nice to my boyfriend's sister." I bump shoulders. She turns with wonder in her eyes.

"Your dating Edward?" explodes in the room. "Dating him, hell yes. Now shut up and mind your own business." I yell back. Rosalina laughs. Whispering "How did you ever hide as a ghost?" "I'm just saying out loud what i use never say."

I shrug, as teacher does paperwork and hands me my pamphlet for the class. I help Rosalina make bread. She just needs someone patience and able to look past the Madonna face.

She walks with me to lunch, Alice joins us in line. We get our food although I know I'm the only one eating. Alice is a running commentary on who who in the school. I notice several boys leering at me. It makes me nervous.

"That's Mike Newton and his side kick Tyler Crowley, stay away from them. Their user and abuser; they like to screw and pass around girls that fall for them. The black haired, Angela Weber was just dumped after they sold her to the football team." Alice speaks whispers.

"where are the Guys?" I ask

"Their running late, Coach is trying to get Edward and Emmett out for football. But they won't."

"Hey Bella Right? I'm Mike this is Tyler. You should sit with us over there. Not with these freaks. Come on over to the cool kids table." He grabs my arm. Letting him pull me up from the seat. I cross over his arm grabbing me, twisting inward and around. Then snap back to the left. Driving the heel of my right hand into his neck under the ear. Kicking his leg out. then putting my knee in his kidney. He stays down, he'll be pissing blood for a week. Being a ghost means everyone like to get violent at you. I learned and took class since my mother's dream of ballet dancer ended after three weeks.

I feel my man's hands on my waist. "Edward, could you get me some napkins please." Sitting down. Tyler drags his friend away. Edward follow them getting my napkins.

"Hell, Bella you got moves" Emmett crows.

"Yes, very practiced and controlled moves" Jasper says quietly

"when you're a Ghost you need to learn a lot of self-defense. When ever someone notice you, they usually meant to get physical in bad ways" I say shrugging my shoulders in that doh way.

"I could show you several new ones if you wish" Jasper says hugging Alice.

"My lady your napkins. And I had words with the leeches. Next time I get to kick their asses." Edward smiles at me.

"why thank you kind sir. Please sit and tell me of your day."

"Bella Stella, I would rather discuss the coming evening and night." He looks all hot a smoldering.

"Humm, what could we do. O'yes you ask if I would tutor you in your last class. I'm sure we can work in some excises practice. Baby" I giggle at him

"HEY Ed don't you have _ Roses that hurt." Emmett start till Rose elbows his gut. Glaring at him.

"This is so much fun, I can't wait for tomorrow" Alice is vibrating in her seat. We have accidental let loose the pixie. Will any of us survive.


	2. Chapter 2 First day, first boyfriend

Twilight chp02

First day, first boyfriend, first ever suspension.

The day is dreamy as Edward, rubs my leg in Biology, whispered sexy naughty thing in my ear. The idyllic world is broken by the bell. I plod the condemned walk to Gym. I hope to God I don't break something. Alice handed me my kit in humanities. I change and head out to the floor. Great it's basketball. I stand waiting the coach to come and sort out teams.

"Hi. I'm Angela. Were in a couple of class." She says unsure, afraid I'll judge her.

"Hi. Bella. Yea English and math. You should sit with us at lunch. It's better than those users at your table." I know exactly what she's going thru. Her reputation shredded, ostracized, bullied and blackmail to sex. Inside information from Edward and Alice.

"I don't know. What do I have to do?" she turns hiding her face from the reality that she's been abused.

"I don't know, have coffee, talk smack about movie stars, you know to friend's things."

"Really that all." I throw my arm around her, whisper into her ear. "I have a hot boyfriend, I know you've been abused. I want to help you." she brightens. We get picked last on the same team. Neither is sporty type.

I try to stay away from the basketball, passing, never shooting. Jessica is beating everyone on the court, even her own team. She dripples out to me pops the ball at my face. Experience allowed me to recognized and cover my face from damage. "break up with Edward. He's mine. Or else you'll regret it." she walks away. I see the coach saw it all and did nothing. Well if she won't I will make it right.

The old me would have left and hidden the rest of the year. But that was old me. now I'm Bella Swan, Edward Cullen girlfriend. I get the ball. Dripple towards Jessica. Remember that mean girl in Arizona trick to break my nose. I smile and let her come to me. I push hard on the ball so it flies high. Then I slam it into her face. She goes down, blood flowing from her very bent nose. I make like I faint from the blood, landing a knee in her crotch. Angela helps me to the benches. Jessica is sent to the nurse. The coach tells me to report to the office.

I drag Angela to the locker room, we grab our stuff, no taking the time to dress. Walking out of the gym.

"Angela? The Football team thing?"

She looks terrified. "It was only four guys. Mike demanded I do them for cash. Even videotaped me demanding money from them. He made me take pills and alcohol before filming. He got pics of me a Jessica with Mike and Tyler, her, several guys at her Mom's B&B. I'm screwed. There's nothing I can do but obey." She stops, pulls down her shorts, I see a sharpie tattoo 'property of Jessica' turning on her back above her ass crack 'Tyler slut'. I pull up her shorts.

"Angela do you know where they keep the blackmail?" she looks around.

"Yea, Mike Clubhouse. A garage behind his house, they rigged it out as clubhouse, tv, game console, pool table. The pics and videos are in a old gun safe. What should I do?"

"Your only choice is to tell my dad. he can stop them."

"I don't see how he can touch Mike, the mayor's son. I mean I've and Jessica have both fu #k him."

"you have to be brave and trust me. My dad will put these high school panders and pedophiles away. Ok" she nods.

"Angela let Edward know I'm in the office, then go sit in Emmett's jeep. Someone will be there to protect you" she runs off. I call dad.

I back track to English building. Finding the right class room.

"HI, Principle wants Cullen in the office now." I bullshit the teacher.

"Bella what's?"

How is your safe-cracking skills?"

"why?" Jasper grins

"I need you to go to Newtons house, in the back is half-ass clubhouse. In there is old gun safe. Mike, Jessica and Tyler keep their blackmail stuff. I need you to get there, steal the stuff and put in Charles Cruiser when he arrives. No, it has to be the cruiser here, we all need alibi. I'm going in here to change then call dad. that should give you time too get the stuff. Questions?"

"No, see you soon. He takes off.

10-minutes later. My phone buzzes, 'Edward needs the biology notes." Jasper's text.

"DAD. I'm being suspended, come to the school." Hanging up before I can be interrogated.

10 minutes later: Sitting in the office I stare as Jasper walks into the office followed by dad.

"Bella?"

"Girl named Jessica Stanley assaulted me in gym, I fought back. I won. She's one of the leaders in a bulling pedophile crime ring in the High School"

"I know, her and Newton. Put I need hard evidence."

"how about a victim?"

"who?"

"Angela Weber. She waiting with Emmett's Jeep."

The principle walks out of his office. "Chief, your daughter is in serious trouble. Two assaults in one day. Plus mouthing off to a teacher." Dad looks at me.

"Wrong Principle. I was the victim of Mike Newton unprovoked attack. Jessica threw the first blow, and Coach Janet didn't do shit about till I put Jessica down. Since you and her seem to be turning a blind eye to their crimes I wonder if you're not part of their blackmail. What do you have to say for yourself." I monologue like I always do in my head, this time I speak out loud the thought I used to hide.

He pales, sputters I'm suspended for five days. Dad doesn't say a word till we're outside

"Bella you've been here one day, how did you learn all this." Dad says as Edward walks up and throws his arm around me.

"Dad you know Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. I listen, observe and get people to talk to me. Angela is scared after she been whore out by Newton and Stanley. That's how."

Dad looks at Angela, then me, then the Cullen's. "Ok, you both need to come down to the station file a report, I can get Chief Davis out of Port Angeles to run the investigation." He turns to his cruiser, seeing two back backs.

"Everyone stand back." He unlocks the car door and peers inside checking the backpacks, then look inside. Pulling out some pictures. I see Angela and another girl with a older man. Dad looks caught between anger and Christmas presents. He gets a big smile on his face.

A big Mercedes-Benz GLK SUV pulls up, a big slimy looking guy gets out. "Your Fired Swan, you and you're daughter get out town."

"Bella; Mayor Newton. Michael you have one hour to get your lawyer, resign, turn yourself in." holding the Pictures to his face. He pales. "She over consent."

"This one isn't. Angela did you consent?"

"No, sir. Mike told me I had to or he'd pass out the pictures at school and the internet."

"See. 1 hour then I'm coming for you. Just so you know. Chief Davis is running the show." The mayor runs and drives away. I could see the terror in his eyes. A second cruiser pulls up. "Chief, the Mayor called; wanted me come here?" Deputy George says

He shows the pictures. George smiles. "Take the Newton kid, Jessica Stanley, Tyler Crowley. Janet Newton-Dili in custody. All multiple blackmail, drugs, pandering and statutory rape." Call Benny and Cobb in, get Wilson from WHP to help. I'm taking the girls to Port Angeles to give their statements and turn over the evidence someone left in my cruiser to Chief Davis. We have the bastards finally."

"ladies." He gestures to the back of the cruiser. I kiss Edward and get in, we cruise all red lights to Port Angeles police station. A guy bigger then Emmett is waiting, Chief Davis. We give our statements. Angeles parents come up. Dad arrange Angela and them to stay in Kirkland with a cop buddy.

We get in the cruiser, stopping at FRUGALS I get the Swiss Cheese and Ostrom's fresh sautéed mushrooms cheeseburger, dad gets the Bacon pepper jack Cheeseburger, we split fries and get large chocolate milk shakes. We drive west on 101 to picnic area at La Poel on Lake Crescent. Sitting on the table we eat.

"Bella?"

"I met Edward last night, We when to his house. Alice and Rosalina dolled me up, loaned me these cloths. He is my boyfriend. To you have a problem with it."

"Yes, one its sudden. Two He's a boy. Three he's a _A _Damm it a teenage boy!"

"you have problem with the Cullen's?"

"no, the Doc's a good man, his wife does a lot of charity work, the kids have never given me trouble till now."

"What did they do now? Charlie"

"He's your boyfriend after one night!"

"Dad, we hit it off, love at first sight. I am still a Virgin!"

"Whoa Damm it, too much information. Bella please take it slow. Give your old man a break?"

I eat thinking about what to say, f ##$ K it. "Why the concern now, you didn't give a shit the last ten year, having seen me what seven times. A then only because I forced it." I pout like a hurt child I am.

"Isabella Swan! I love you, I begged your mother to leave you when she left. She made it hell to see you. she has made it nearly impossible to visit you. till she remarried. She took half of my paycheck a month for you. An I know she didn't spend it on you. I'm sorry you hate me." he looks dejected, hurt.

Damm it mom you screwed us both up and over. "Dad, I didn't know. I don't hate you. I've spend the last seven years being invisible to everyone at school, mom, even you to some extent. I'm threw living like that anymore. Edward sees me. the first person to see me! no nerd, the clumsy girl. but me. please let us see where it goes." The words hit me like a hammer in the head. I love Edward Cullen. I want him desperately. I don't care he's a vampire. I need him.

"Ok, I'll give it a chance. I have to trust you. Bella please be safe." Dad turns all red at saying those simple words. I feel the emotions, his desperate need to be my father. I hug him, feeling good. Putting my head on his shoulder. I steal a piece of bacon out of his burger. He throws some fries on me. We are good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as we cruise into Forks Charles phone rings. He pulls over in front of the post office. "yes, he did. Saved the tax payers the cost. He did, good I'll be by to get the evidence." He turns to me. "Bella, we have to go to La Push headlands. The mayor jumped off the cliff" I nod

"you want me to drop you off?" I shake no. we drive onto the reservation.

We pull up behind a Reservation Police SUV, a Volvo. We get out I sees Sam from yesterday. I try to be cool. An older guy and one in a wheelchair and a kid my age, are standing around a pile of CD disc someone tried to burn.

"Hey Bella" Sam says to everyone's shock. Even me.

"We met last night after running into Edward." I explain fast.

Dad walks over looks down. Walks back. "Anyone see it."

"yea, Harry and me where digging AMERICAN LOG WORM for this weekend. Over on the point. He drove up dump the disc and threw a liquid on it, kerosene from the can. Set it on fire. Then jumped, he obviously didn't look, because he landed on the rock. I got Kyle from Coast Guard cruising over at high tide to get the body. We ran over and doused the fire. He did a really poor job of destroying evidence." Sam speaks.

"ok. Guys this is Bella my Daughter. Billy black, Harry Clearwater, Jake Black, Billie's son. you know Deputy Uley of the La Push Police." Dad makes the introductions.

"You still with Edward?" Sam asks. I watch everyone but dad freeze up. I don't think he saw.

"Yes, Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. The Cullen's are my friends. After last night Sam, do you doubt me!" I challenge him. Now dad is paying attention.

"Problem?"

"I think its more money, than anything else. Everyone should sit down an talk it out. I'm sure things could be workout to allow for better relation. After all I'm not going anywhere. An your Dad friends. I wouldn't want to cause a war." I speak hopefully over Dad head.

"I think that would be a good idea. Maybe meet Friday. I don't want to alienate anyone without a solid reason." Harry says. I can tell the Blacks aren't happy. Sam is worried.

Dad and Sam get doing police stuff to collect the evidence. I walk down the road a piece looking out at the pacific.

"Bella, Sam tells me you know. I don't like it." Billy black says from his wheelchair.

"With these nomads popping up, someone blocking both of your guys alert system. An I think it's better to combine resources. Last night was to expense and nearly more so. The Cullen's aren't the problem, anymore than you shape sifters. So modify the treaty to make everyone safe." I stop as dad and Harry come over talking fishing.

"Bella we need to leave, its been a long day."

"Nice meeting you guys, have a good night." I say leaving them, I see Jake Black lusting after me, I feel sexy for some reason, at school it felt slimy boys leering at me. I wonder why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tribal fire La Push

"what were you think Harry?" Billy ask

"I'm thinking that those nomads got to North Camp, killed the Marlon family outside of Forks. We can't watch the approaches and the Cullen's. Bella right we need to work together. We've already allowed Carlisle to do medical work here."

"What are you proposing Harry?" Harry sister-in-law, Sam's aunt says, the only woman on the council.

"For starters hot pursuit both ways. Also, one contact number. Someone on the outside his attacking us. We need to combine, not split apart." Harry states

Everyone agrees. "I'll meet with the Cullen's and see what they think could be done." Harry says

"As long as we aren't lapdog. I think it will work, I don't like it. but the tribe must survive." Billy says

When just the three are left. Billy turns to Sue.

"Bella Swan doesn't smell right. I first thought Cullen scent has rubbed off her. But its different, very different." Billy muses.

"Yes, her mind and eyes speak of a older soul. She seems almost, I don't know Royal maybe?" harry quizzes

"I will stop by tomorrow a meet her. I planned to see Charlie anyway.

"I don't like you sleeping with him, Sue my brother would be rolling over in his grave." Harry pouts

"who I sleep with is nobody business but mine. A your brother was never the same after the war. He changed and you know it. I have the scars to prove it. Harvey Clearwater was a mean drunk, wife and child abuser, and he died drunk driving into a log truck in broad sunshine light." Sue barks at Billy and Harry.

They break apart, going their separate ways.

From the shadows steps a wasted human, druggies and alcohol destroying him. The dealer in Seattle will pay for good information. This should be worth a week's supply of heroin. He wanders thru the woods to his tent, being a outcast sucks.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam Uley next morning

I find Tom Nacker, a distance cousin in the remains of his tent. Someone cut him up bad, not a wolf or vampire, or even human. I wonder who this new player is. I find Heroin kit. And a cell phone, its smashed with the SIMS card missing. I suspected a spy on the REZ.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper Cullen, same morning

I spent the night searching the Crowley, Newton, Stanley houses and property. Something isn't right. I find a cell phone in a lock box under the Mayor bed. It's a burner with only one number called in New York city. I suspect it's routes closer to home.

The kid was trying to cut a deal on his suppliers on the Rez And Seattle. Till Crowley broke his jaw. They are scared. I find a trail north of town, cutting it to a logging road, a expense tired car was here during the night; Now i stand with Sam Uley.

"I tracked him from Newtons house"

"I from a druggie Quileute killed last night."

"We need to find this shit"

"First thing you Cullen's have said I like"

"We both prefer peace, boring quiet."

"yea, its best for everyone". Sam Uley says turning running back into the woods. Jasper looks after him. This is war, and I am a master at war.


	3. Chapter 3 wheels within wheels

Twlights ghost03

I sit skipping rocks across a channel of the Calawah river to a gravel bar. Suspension sucks as the School administration is wrecked. I can't believe this is day four since my arrival here. Tonight, is going to be very weird, Dad's girl friend and kids are coming to dinner. I have three Salmon defrosting, sides ready to cook and total fear of what she might be like.

Yes, a five right on to bar. I jump and dance with glee. I rule! "CLAP! CLAP!" I spin to the sound. Man is leering at me. rubbing his chin. "You're the one making trouble here Missy! Best you leave before you get hurt."

"Well kind Sir! I am Bella Swan of Forks Swans. You would be who by chance?" he looks so frigging confused and out of his depth.

"Sir, your name. you do have a name. or should I bestow one on thee."

"Williams, now get your sorry ass out of town." He spittle's as he regains his courage, which from here smells like Gin. I laugh heartily, dancing about crazy. He goes to grab me; I side step, whip a leg to his ass and sent the man into the river. I hope the toxic waste coming from his cloths doesn't spoil the fish.

He tries to crawl out, I knee him back into the shallows. "Don't ever threat me again, when you see me on the street. You will run away and hide. Or I will do more than make you take a bath." I sling a rock right between his hips.

Walking home, what his happening to me? before I arrived here I was never daring, brave, or coordinated. Something in the air or water is making me better than I was. I notice that my strength is better, mind sharper and best of all I have a sex drive. Visions of Edward make me sneak into the trees for some self-relieve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking thru the woods, listening to the silence of the true world. The flit and flirt of insect, the soft crutch of lizards' scurry thru the undergrowth. Ferns bob and weave under the faintest breeze, bejeweled in spider webs. Sun light filters down as magical rays, beaming spotlights in the sublime haze.

Walking down a path, I wonder if any one has ever tread it way. Trees in ancient wonder at me, lost among the moss-covered bark. Wait for my left feet to plant me in the muck under foot. I dream of golden eyes, be-lite with sparkle of what? I fantasy maybe love, maybe deep emotions. I have met him is such a short, minuscule time really. Plus, I am blackmailing him, or have I constructed my own prison.

Prison? No, maybe? Gilded cage perhaps? Everyone in his family and surprisingly my dad are happy for us. I'm happy for us, just having his arm around me, holding me. I feel alive and free. No longer bound by fears and doubts. No longer the ghost in the Shadows. Happy for even a thin slice of existence to bath in his halo.

I walk till I step out onto the black top of a road. Standing beside his car, is my reason to smile and giggle. He crosses the empty road and takes my head in his hands. Kissing the world into faded distance reality. He carries me to a meadow glen jeweled with vibrant colors of the rainbow encased in tender petals of wild flowers.

Laying under the cloudy sunlight he sparkles in the beams. He removes his shirt. I feel his tongue on my breast, slipping the nipple between teeth. Nipping, bring my heat to a boil. Till the world, him, blurs into a most pleasurable haze. Slowly the world clears and visions of him, laying next to me, cuddling me. making me safe and wanted.

"Bella Stella, you are amazing."

"Edward? You are the amazing one. Simply amazing. Lay back." I purr into his chest.

Taking my time, I lick and nip across his chest. Making him, grasp and arch in the feeling of my hot lips and tongue on his cool body. Slinking down to his six-pack, I hick his belly button. Driving him to whimper at my lust, my temple to our passions.

Sliding his jeans down, stretching his boxers. I grasp his tool. My toy. My favorite big, thick toy. I wonder will I be able to take it? no time like the present to find out.

I lick the head, stroking the shaft. Working in slow steady, circles down and down along the length. Seeing the sluts in Phoenix do this under the bleachers. Hearing the descriptions from both doer and receiver. I work and work, till I feel his rush, the arching of his back, the scream of my name. The world has shrunk to this, me sucking his cock. Making him happy, fulfilled and wanted. I feel the hair around his manhood tickle my nose, caress my checks. Holding on he arches with just his heels and head touching the ground. Unloading his seed down my throat. Heaven! Has I jump over the edge with him. Spent in massive orgasmic nirvana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Banji-pov

New Year's Eve.

The new millennium is dawning. hundreds of thousands huddle in churches and spiritual retreats: publicly sure of their ascension, while they doubt all those around them are worthy of divine mercy. The bitter cold winter chills all. Many chose to meet the end in frivolities and merriment. Parties rich and pageantry abound on all continents and classes in revel of the deathly sins.

In Volterra, is alight with red lanterns, Carnival rules the night and street. Wantonness, excess and gluttony is expected. If this night heralds the last of Terra. So be it! Inside the Castle; in the great hall, the Royals are mingling with their people, and food brought to them. Young fresh victims. The music cannons thru the halls. Making light of the deaths, their drain husks littering the animal pits below.

"MY lords, your present is demanded in the throne room below." Speaks Felix is hush panic tone.

" **Who demands our present?"** Caius demands.

"Quiet! Brothers. Who demand?"

"The Empress demands my lords. Please" Felix is shaking like a leaf.

"lead the way" Aro says pulling Alex and Jane.

Felix stops at the door. Frozen like marble, yet bleeding blood from his eyes, like tears.

We enter into our throne room, a lady sits in my seat, the other two thrones are turned over. She is dressed in an all-encompassing cloak. Gloves, mask not a speck of skin shows, even to my superior eyes. The fabric hurts my eyes. I stutter. "Jane" Aro speaks.

Nothing? I turn, seeing Caius, Alex and Jane spread face first on the floor, in forced genuflection. Turning back, I walk into a wall as does my brother.

"You really thought you were the top of the food chain κοριτσάκι των θεών (bastard children of the gods). You are no better than the others: παιδιά του φεγγαριού (children of the moon), απόγονοι του enkidu (descendants of Enkidu) or yourselves χυμώδη (sap suckers). You are not worthy of the Gods gift! You have forced me from my meditations to deal with **you**."

I bow before the lady, Aro looks like I'm mad. But I know the only thing allowing us to see the dawn is manners. Aro does an insulting stance. He flights across the room, slamming into wall several violent times, leaving a deep impression.

"my Lady how have we offend thee?"

"At least one of you has manners. You sent some of your Guardsmen to kill the Healer. He has taken refuge in a monastery under my protection. **Aro open the basket next to you** "

Aro, staggers over to a wicker chest that was not there a second ago. Raising the lid, I can see the severed heads of our guardsmen. They have been in there long enough to attach to each other in blind attempt to reconnect and grow a new body. The head can after several centuries regrow a body if the material at hand is fertile. The lid falls and chest explodes in flames. Turning back to the lady.

"We beg forgiveness, we did not know of your existence or the Monastery was under your protection. In the future how will we know your domain?"

"my domain is marked by the λουλούδια του Icarus (flower of Icarus: amarantos _(_ EVERLASTING FLOWER)) it blooms year-round in our domains. Heed it well Volturi. You would do well to not cross our paths."

"what our, your people called?" I ask, humbly and scared. This creature is dangerous.

"Marcus you should know us, having lived and studied the ancients, since before the golden ages in Greece or rises of Setekh in southern sands. We have tread this world from when the great beast roamed the coniferous forests which only the Araucaroiods remains. We are the φέρνοντας τον Χάρον. Do you now understand your insult and sins?"

I shake in terror for the first time in 25 centuries. Since the first day I was reborn as a vampire. The ancient haranguers of death ring like broken bells in my head, Charon, Ur-Shanabi, Arawn, Osiris, Garmr, Horon, Enmesarra. Could they all be from one race. I must think on this?

"My lady, how may we atone for our transgressions?"

"Marcus, we seek no vengeance on any people, just simple to be left alone. Do not tread on our good will. Those guardsmen were nothing to dispatch." She rises from the throne, wearing the garbs of anαμαζόνα; Pants tight and muscle shown, into high leather boots under her cloak. All in painful blackness. It seems to disappear even in the light of the room. She strides to me, cupping my face. I feel the warmth, feel the horror of what this creature can do to me.

"I take my leave. I have many leagues to roam before I rest. An oracle was spoken in the halls of Mot; That royals of blood drinkers shall wreck themselves on the alter of the golden eyed ones. Take heed Marcus of Volturi: your end will be worse than the Romanians' for you and your coven will turn to ash in the bitter winds of Annihilation's" she says echoes from all around the room. She disappears right in front on me.

As my brothers are gathered; I muse on the lady and her words, staring at the ash on the floor. I hate the Children of the moon with an irrational hatred, they nearly took my life. The Doctor is best left alone, not many will answer his call.

The mythical Children of Enkidu is another matter. We met them only once; deep on the frozen sea to the far north. We lost nearly a score of men to just four: men one minutes fierce dragons the next. We survived, barely, racing for warmer lands. If more exist they will have to be dealt with or treaty. Could they accept a treaty?

"Aro, Caius. We must pass the word that any place with golden EVERLASTING FLOWER is forbidden territory. A Carlisle is free to go where ever he pleases. NO! brothers. You heard the lady; the oracle has foretold a path we must not take."

"Marcus see reason, if we destroy him now the prophecy will never come true." Aro pleas. But I understand the words the lady spoken. If we move on Carlisle even now it will destroy us. She did not say when or numbers

"Aro, she did not say when or even how. Just an attack on him destroys us. I know not how. But understand the true meaning of her words. We will let it pass. Watch for other φέρνοντας τον Χάρον."

"All right brother. We will do as you ask. Are you worried by the moons?" Aro says

"No, the children of the moon are few_ scattered. I worry about the dragons. Where they are _and their numbers. If one of us runs across them. We should seek a treaty, till we can destroy them; Like the Medici.

We all nod. Returning to the great hall, the hour ticks down to new age. The catholic year 1900 has awoken.

I watch the sun rise, happy that the Gods did not end this world. I look out across the fields of our home. Tomorrows' worries will wait as I return to my dreams of Didyme. My current mistress is trying my patience of late. I need a new slave. I hear the Celts' of Erin are good lovers. Trade black hair for red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Banji-pov

Standing on the top of the snowy Eiger, looking back toward the faded horizon of Italy. I must head to the west. To check on my son descendants. I turn inward to the last time I saw my kind. A thousand years before this day.

I had traveled into he bright clean northern lights. Wandering the beautiful snowy terrain. Watching the stars rotate around me, at the top of the world. I had wander south to the Viking capes. There I met Delphia, beautiful torment Delphia. She older than me, burdened by the horrors of seeing tomorrow, and yesterday as if they were now. Seeking solace in her hermitage.

"sister? How are you?"

"I am well. I have seen you, dancing on the axle of this world. I have had visions of you and tomorrows that may be? Listen before the next nightmare enters.": she speaks

"to the east in forest younger than us, lays a mountain of dull silver. Nearby a river stream around a cataract of gold. You shall find refection on your future. first you shall travel and find a consort, travel to the western shores of the Continent of Dusk. There you shall find that which you seek, to fulfill your hidden dream.

When the humans scream and pray for the carpentry to take them, you shall find you descendant on shores on the great lakes in a city of vice and sin. The new man will shock and love you. His progeny will be the first newborn of our curse. You shall find her with coven of golden eyes. in the land of the wolves. In the time of war between the απόγονοι του enkidu (descendants of Enkidu) with the coven of golden eyes against the red eyed χυμώδη (sap suckers). They shall war at the mercy of the children of Markelo Telchines. You shall unburden this world of them, and their lustful malignant magic.

Take heed, sister! You shall find your daughter, newly formed of this world. Péra apó ton ánthropo she will be. A triad of best, a spirit of our mother. Adrasteia (distributor of rewards and punishments: reapers) daughter of Ananke. She will lead the world into a new golden dawn before the next roll of God's Dice, changes the world anew. Contemplate the Theodíki of our existence, my sister. Your time is at hand as mine fades home to distance jewel."

She turns a walk away, fading into the ethereal realm we inhabit.

I wander a while thru the Celtic and lands Gaul. To land of arguing men. In the fallen ruins of a keep. I find my consort. He is dark, hair like earth. Eyes of the sky. Newly born to this world. I care for him, as days turn him to man. We wander across the small ocean to the lands of dusk. Wandering north and south. The new world fallacies of power, mounds and pyramids.

In the north lands, near a great bay of the small ocean. We meet the dragons. Small men of dark hues, easy lite heart laughter's. They speak of Sap Suckers far to the south and east. They speak of another clan to the west. A clan of the land, as they are of the air.

We wander as my son sees his thirty solstices. Near a mountain looking over a great inlet of the big ocean. A bear attacks him, I seek shelter with a tribe on the coast, till another comes to fight me. I defeat them, surrogate them. These are the clan of the wolf. The απόγονοι του enkidu (descendants of Enkidu) have arisen in times of danger. I wander the mountains to gather the herbs to heal my son. I return to find a daughter of the wolves has taken my son, my consort for her own. She is heavy with child as I see her petite form, in their tongue her name is light of the world. We call her Svetlana.

After my grandson birth, svetlina na svetot dies in her burden. My son is wrecked by guilty and pain. We carry the child back to his home land. The isle of arguments. Setting him up in comfortable place I leave them, as my choice to not save the mother strains our bonds. I leave him in London town.

1900:

I wander west to the American great lakes. In the city on the lake. Chicago, I find my descendant. A strong, clear eyed man of twenty-nine solstices. I loving stroke his sleeping form. Like my son he has chose a life of service to others, quiet in reflections and words. I find he has my genes and that of his mother, the απόγονοι του enkidu. A strange mix, we can not have children, yet he has my katára kai vraveío. My curse and ability, I do not understand how this is possible, yet he exists. He will forge a new path unburden by the fates.

I wander after to the peninsula to check on if any of the Wolves remain. I find they are still on the land they claim. I buy a plot, build a house, in the dreams of my tomorrow. It lays on the border of their lands. Within the lines they call theirs. I know my future is here, for a long time. I return to the deep forest of Siberia, contemplating on my son strange genes.

Present:

I watch the dawn race his chariot across the heavens, the flora and fauna bound out in the light of the new day. The signs demand I head to my American home. I wander thru the world making sap suckers disappear who burden my path.

Arriving at my house outside Forks. I find my son descendant sitting in the dinner, handsome in his police uniform, like his grandfather in Chicago was. They all have strived to be shields for the weak and oppressed.

He is aglow with worries and thought of failure. I see in his minds eye the girl, the hybrid. She will soon be here to lighten my days, a pupil to teach, unfold my world to. I gleefully dance a step or two. Watching the Wolves, my property is inside their treaty lines. I chose to not burden them with knowledge of my present. I wait the girl's arrival. Thinking on my new path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella arrival: Banji-pov

I watch the drama unfold, if the Sap sucker harms her, golden eyes or not I will kill him. But she has arisen from the shadows. Claiming her birth right and power. She chose the boy, the golden eyed sap sucker. The healer's clan is stronger than any realize. The bonds are choice, love, and devotion. How the red eyed ones will shake as their weak bonds of circumstance and greed hold no power but fear.

The aura around them is magical to observe. I envy their love. Yet find in my heart the seeds of pride and devotion for the girl. she is my child. She is my light. She will be without a doubt the changers of worlds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles-pov before the meeting of sue and Bella.

I cruise thru town on my rounds. Watching the sullen kids, the users and abuser of drugs and vice. With the Newtons and scum gone the town and county our quieter. Those with brains have left for Seattle, as no drugs flow till a new source arises. I will be here to smash them when they do. Right now I have to mediate the conflict of the Cullen's and Quileute. I think Bella's right it's a Wealth thing with the families' strange medical condition. I admire the Doc and his wife taking the burden of special needs kids. They seem normal, except the eyes and skin, but they behave and are respectful.

I need to look deeper into them, if Bella is going to continue to be with him. I liked the boy before, but now I loathe him. His rich slick manners and ways, corrupting my daughter. Daughter? theirs a strange thought and concept. She has change radical from what she was when I picked her up at the airport, late I hate the frigging Mayor and his choking of my force. Leaving us stretched thin, to thin to serve and protect.

She is stronger, both in body and will. She has proven to be everything I knew she could be. I think the boy's attention has awoken the Goddesses inside her. I dread the sex talk I know I must have. Maybe Sue can help me her daughter Leah is older than Bella, so she had to have had the talk. I hope.

Sweeping down near the southern end of my patrol to the Jadriga estate. The Quileute have tried for decades to reclaim the land. But they have failed. I see the lights on. Strange I didn't know anyone was in, the Morrison's care for the property. Haven't seen them in weeks.

"Base, Swan I'm checking something at Jadriga House. Give me fifteen." I make sure they know where I am and to sent back up if I don't check in within fifteen minutes. I cruise thru the open gate to the big house.

The house must have been radical in 1902. The design is aerie almost ethereal mix of roman, Greek touches in the Lloyd-wright structure. Only the Cullen's home is close to this beauty. The house seems to have been here for eons. And will stand long into the distance future. Even the Quileute have pledge to not tear down the house.

I step out of my cruiser, cautious. Looking about I approach the door. "Hello Chief Swan can I Help you?" from behind me. SHIT! I slowly turn to a young Woman blindingly beautiful, she must be anywhere from seventeen to twenty-one.

She has a basket with golden flowers, my favorite. They have been the family flower for centuries according to grand-papa Swan. Golden everlasting strawflower with its vibrant golden yellow, it only grows here on the estate. I've tried for year to grow it at my house.

"Hello? You Are?"

"I'm Rhamnousia Reeves (Reeves: someone who lived on the margin of a wood), please call me Nemesida. I inherit the estate about ten years ago. But since I was a child, it was held in trust. Now that I've e reached my majority. I desired to come home. So, any particular reason for the visit?"

I stand stunned at her beauty and calm command of the world. You just want to sit at her knee and hear her wisdom. I shake myself.

"I saw the lights, didn't know you were here, I mean moved in. I Haven't seen the Morrison in a while now?"

"I just moved in two weeks ago, the Morrison's are on a cruise in the Bahamas. I thought since hey took such good care of the estate and house they deserved a vacation. They are due back next week, I ask Floyd to call in on you. If you need references my lawyer Mr. Billings at La Push can assist you."

"Thank you. I hope to see you soon. Enjoy the town and area." I start to back up walking away. "Oh, I'm sorry but do you plan on working?"

"Yes, I'm writing my doctoral thesis on the ecology of the Forks area, sustainability and future growth. I plan on talking to the Quileute and locals. I'm looking for an assistant to help a couple of afternoons, a weekend or two a month. The gossip says your daughter is bright and inquisitive."

"I'll let her know, she could use the space, sorry the experience. Have a good evening." I turn a hurry away. This woman would crash sailors on the rocks with her aura. Great! I'm thinking like airhead Rene. Auras and spirits, boogeymen in the night. Evil demons in the world. God, I can still remember her screaming that the woods were full of bigfoot and giant wolves.

Pulling up to the house, I see Sue and kids are here. O'joy the war has started without me.


	4. Chapter 4Council of War, treaty of peace

Twilight bella ghost chp04

Council of War, treaty of peace.

Charlie-pov (first Thursday)

I take a deep breath and enter my house. The war is in full swing as Bella and Leah are fighting, Sue is being held by Seth. I see Leah is about to loss it, yet Bella is holding her own. How?

"FREEZE EVERYBODY! LEAH! Sit down." I take control of the room. Walking up I touch Leah arm. She breaks and crash into me. I see the hurt in Bella eyes.

Putting her on the couch, next to Sue. Bella takes the good arm chair. Haa'boy, I look at Bella; she is different. She was pushing Leah back, I wonder about the family legend. But that is down road. Right now, is the merging of my daughter with my future family. HAA, here goes everything

"What is the problem?" no one talks. Great!

"Belle? What is the problem?" she just looks hurt, withdrawing inward.

"BELLE!"

"What! You expect me to take their shit because of Rene, or bigotry over Edward. If They can't accept Me as ME! then I will just move in with Edward. A you'll never have to deal with me again." Bella screams. Great she only screams when she losses her temper. I will not allow her to leave like that.

"Leah?"

"She smells like them, let her go to them. You love her more than me."

"Leah! You know that's not true." Sue says.

"Sue?"

"the Cullen's are the problem; You know the tribe has problems with them. Since their family arrived decades ago."

"Ok. ONE! The Cullen's are separate issues between me and them. I AM STILL YOUR FATHER BELLA! You will give my concerns consideration. If you can't than leave now." I glare at her. She shrinks back, blushing in embarrassment. Good her temper is gone.

"TWO! Leah, Seth You know how I feel about your Mother and you both. I love everyone in this room. Regardless of what going to happen. I don't love you less, but equal. Leah I've been your father figure since you were ten and Seth five. Your sister Bella is home now. You need to accept her, despite her love live. I didn't jump all over your choice of Sam or Tommy."

"Seth?"  
"I'm good Charlie. I just want peace and everyone happy. including Bella. I've never understood the problem of her or the Cullen's. I love everyone here, please get past the stupid stereotypes. Please." Seth says, warming my heart. Always happy and common sense, a wanted son. I smile at him, always my man.

"Alright, Three. Sue will you Marry me?"

"YES." She says blushing a delectable shade of pink. Good.

"Leah, Bella are you two going to be sisters or exiled?"

"I'll give it a try, dad. but Edward is here to stay." Bella says.

"Charlie? I want too but my issue?" Leah

"Leah if you mean the dog thing, I understand." Bella shocks everyone. Sam said she knew.

"Bella do you really understand what Edward and his family are." I ask.

"Yea, Charlie. He's a vampire, Leah's a werewolf. There is a treaty."

"OK, this is weird conversation. The tribe aren't Werewolf's. They are shapeshifters, they just happen to change into Wolfs. Real werewolf's, children of the Moon, are uncontrollable. We kill them on sight, like the nomads that enter the Peninsula." I speak

"Ok, but how will this work?"

"Well, Sue and Seth will move in here after we expand the house. Leah will take over Sue house on the Rez. She will have a room here. Leah you are going to Junior College, YES you are. You can't live in the past of Sam or Tommy. I know. I know. But you will obey us on this."

"OK, Charlie. I'll try."

"good, Dinner?"

"The Salmons waiting to broil, everything else is prepped." Bella says

"Ok, Sue could you get that. Seth lets take a walk and get some wood for later."

We leave the women, I hope the house survives. We walk in quiet inward thoughts. picking up some wood form the pile.

"Charlie? Can I call you dad?"

"Sure, whatever your comfortable with."

"Dad, are all females as crazy as ours?"  
"I wish I could lie. an Say no. All females on this rock are crazy, worse we have three of the sanest female you will meet. So take your hunt for a girlfriend with a bucket of salt." I tease him, bumping shoulders. He goes into his story of his first kiss in second grade, I've heard it a hundred times. We're laughing enter a fragrant house of females and food.

XXXXXXXX

Bella and Leah seem to be making a good attempt at sisters, Seth is his clowning self. Sue is cuddled into me on the couch watching the kids play MONSTER'S MENACE AMERICA, Seth is Konk, Leah is Tomanagi, Bella as Zorb. These famous B-Movie archetype rampage across the America. Strangely fitting in Forks.

I watch the fire light flicker and reflect on this last week. The crime Cartel is gone, Tribe and Cullen's seem to be working it out, for better security. Sue said yes, and Bella is home. Life is good. If I can survive Bella and Edward or Leah harping on Sam and Tommy. Teenage love angst, the joy!

Xxxxxxxxx

I wake to sweet Sue, cuddled into me, last night the Kids had to blast the stereo to drown out our passion. I feel great, my life is slowly coming around. I linger my fingers on her sleeping body. Slowly bring the tips to her core. Working her nipples, she moans and withers under my magic touch. Bringing her closer and closer to her peak. She moans loudly, eyes flickering open to me. "Charlie! Please?"

I roll her on top of me. she wastes no time mounting me. I hand her a pillow to bite. The bed creaks, groans, and screams in protest of our pace. Yes, yes baby make me come. "YES, SUE TAKE IT ALL!"

"CHARLIE COME WITH ME! BABY. NOW!" we orgasm as the bed breaks crashing to the floor. Laughing in post sex bliss. Screams from below echo up to us. Great the kids are awake.

"Well Sue, you did say we need a new bed." She smacks my chest and dashes, grabbing her robe to the bathroom. At the door, "Charlie Swan you are incorrigible." She smirks.

I lay on the broken bed. I love this life, this woman. I wonder about tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward-pov

I watch and listen to the Swan family working out the future. Bella defense of me, and the family is warming. Shocking that Charlie has known about us. How did I not read this in his mind? Could Bella blocking be hereditary, I must ask Carlisle. I wonder how the Volturi will take this information. Tonight, the tribe is coming for dinner and tweaking the treaty.

I head a security circuit around the area before heading home before the sunshine outs me. Near the meander of the Sol Duc river between Beaver and Sappho. One day it will become an oxbow lake. I cross a scent trail of blood drinkers. I pull out my cell phone and call Jasper. Moving about I come out into a wood glen at the headwaters of Brockman Creeks North Fork. To five vampires, dressed as nomads. But their minds are anything but nomads.

I'm screwed; five on one, I know Jasper and Emmet are less than four minutes from me. I just have to survive till they get here. They move to surround me, I see victory; As Sam and two wolfs sneak behind the Guardsman initiates downwind side. I jump as high as I can. Drawing all their eyes up to me; as I descent the battle is on.

I take two on one, as the other three are quickly losing to the tribe. I go down under a bull rush tackle. I grab at my enemy as his partner reaches for my head. Suddenly I'm laying on the ground alone. Emmett has one vampire playing tug of war with the young wolfs. Jasper has the last one secured with Sam. I watch the tug of war turn to quartering. Quickly Emmett starts a fire and burns the scum.

"Well, he's an initiate of the Volturi guard. Felix sent them to test our domain. They want to know about the three other groups that were sent. Seems Volturi is moving on us." I let the information sink in. The Volturi are starting a war with us. Jasper ends the villains live.

"it's War? They are moving on the family." I ask Jasper

"Wrong Edward, this is a war against all of us here. tribe, Cullen's, humans. If theses blood drinkers think we will not fight or take the war to them. Well the elders will set the rules. Then we end these morons." Sam having shifted speaks.

"Sam right, we need to make them understand, price is to high to continue. If need be I will lead us against the Volturi New York group. Leaving only the remnants of Marie army to the south of Mexico City; In north America." Jasper talks like the Major he was. War is his playground.

"This just doesn't seem like there way. Why the subterfuge. Why the cutouts?"

"Either way the Elders will decide. Than we move. I'm pushing our perimeter out to Port Angeles, Brinnon, Elma and Aberdeen. With more coordination, prevent overlaps and gaps." Sam states.

"Yes, we need to catch these before they harm our people here."

"you see us as your people Cullen?"

"Yes, you, us, everyone here. I don't want my girl harmed or worried. Don't you?"

"Yes. We have had a long peaceful coexistence, I want my grandchildren to have this peace." Sam waxes.

"Ok enough kumbha shit, Jasper and I are running the new perimeter clockwise. Embry and buddy are counter clock." Emmett laughs

"How you decide that?" Sam's ask.

"we flipped a coin, they won?" Embry laughs. "that and he promised **ménage à trois** with Leah." Sam shifts pissed off as we five rolls on the ground in uncontrolled mirth. Emmett, Rosalina and Leah god the earth will split and destroy the world at just the bizarre images floating thru our minds. The abject look on Sam's face, like he just sucked the stink glans out of a skunk.

"Embry you the man!" Emmett howls. Finally, we get up and head out. I race back to the house. Still laughing on Emmett and Embry's duo. Those two clowns together, live will never be the same. Passing near Bella. I hear my name. changing course, I find her in a sunlight patch deep in the woods, on a blanket, buck naked, with her hands making me overheat, in the erotic voyeurism.

I slink up and let my mouth serve her needs. "took you long enough slave"

"Well, m'lady; all play and no work make ED a very happy man. Now shut up and feel my snakelike tongue on your clit."

"less talking and more licking."

Later we lay cuddled. Lost in just us and the sun has change positions in the sky, leaving us in midafternoon twilight

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

edward-pov

Cullen house Friday night dinner.

The tribe has landed with Harry Clearwater, Sam Uley, Sue Clearwater and Chief Swan. We greet them in the great room, I sit on the couch with Bella cuddled into me.

"Hello. And welcome to our home. We know everyone here. Would you like some refreshments? Snacks and drinks are in the kitchen down those stairs. The bathroom is down the hall third door. Please relax, this will go easier." Esme hostess supreme sings.

"Well I for one could use some food. Sue?" Harry ask. She goes down to the kitchen returning with Alice carrying a tray of drinks.

"These are fantastic, what are they?" Harry ask, handing one to Sam.

"Those are French salmon croquettes, the chip like ones are salmon tartare, the French sweet bread is toasted with Smoked Trout, Crème Fraiche & Pickled Onion." Esme proudly says.

"Sue you must get the recipes" Harry says

"Sue, I already email Bella the recipes and a couple of other really good salmon, bass, and trout appetizers" Esme says, I can tell she is shining as hostess.

"The Salmon pate is to die for. I planned to do it Sunday for the game." Bella says.

Everyone is quiet.

"give this morning assault, how can we make better use of our resources?" Bella asks. Starting the conversation.

"Well we are pushing the perimeter out to the eastern side of the range. Making team sweeps, no lone person, with spotters at the choke points. I've got Emily, Sam wife to do dispatcher duty. With Mrs. Tomlin in the sheriff dispatch working the criminal infestation." Harry details the Tribes response.

"I have the sheriff, WHP and Fish and Game looking for people hoping to take over the Newton empire. The APB is for nomads, strange deaths, groups of people who don't fit. It's a good cover for hunting nomads and spies" Charlie speaks.

"The hot pursuit, and transit of the tribe's land will help with the response, we will take a turn in the rotation, Harry could you set a schedule, taking into account all the student's class needs. I will make inquiries into Volturi, I have contacts that can give us intelligence to this madness." Carlisle says, sad. He hates to kill, no matter human, vampire or shapeshifter; even the insane children of the Moon. It goes against his healer instincts'.

"You'll abide by my decisions?" Harry asks surprised.

"Yes, it is fair and reasonable. But Please make Use of Jasper's military background. I'm sure with Devon Long, Your former Green Beret cousin. Both will give wise council" Carlisle speaks

"Sue?" Harry asks

"He's right as are you Harry. If we expect to survive this war. We need to be proactive. But not yet escalate, till we know the ground better." Sue says.

"Charlie what can you bring?" Harry asks. Charlie says nothing

"Your family has always been a wildcard here, I know about what happened to Billy." Harry says

"We are Consorts of **Eunomia**." Charlie says, I stiffen at the words. Seeing everyone step back. Even Sue looks afraid. Even the Volturi fear the consort of Eunomia, for the gods gave them the ability to kill immortal beings like us. Bella pulls me back, if he wanted he could have killed me easily.

"It's a family thing. It's why the Swan's settled in Forks. We are commanded by the goddesses Eunomia; The goddess of law and legislation. We maintained the stability of society. Making sure no immortal comes to overlord the world." Charlie shrugs in explanation. So typical Charlie.

"So we have three clans here: Wolfs, Cullen's, and now Princes of Aeacus **.** Anymore allies or enemies." Harry says.

"Well I think this got off to a good start and well-made plan. Where should Jasper and Devon meet?" Harry states the question.

"I think the best place would be at the Library in Forks using the Conference room. Set it up as a fantasy War gaming group like Warcraft; us against the Volturi. Its neutral ground, Wi-Fi and can be secured easily." Bella says, I kiss her brow. Excellent suggestion.

"Yes, I think that would work well. Maybe PR as a game startup co-op. Use the cover as needed to win this war" Sue says. I see Charlie take her lips and kiss her deep and meaningful.

The meeting breaks up, Bella heads home with Charlie and Sue. Jasper and I go far to hunt and sweep Seattle and Tacoma. Looking for spies and enemies. I find three nomads along the headwaters of Miners creek in the shadow of Mt. Helens north slope. A blondi with evil in his heart, a sadistic tracker. A red hair vixen, more than she seems, and dreadlocks from St. Martin in the Caribbean. We ambush them, the red headed girl bolts not even trying to aid her companion or mate.

Jasper tracks her to Yellowstone before returning home. He finds near Coeur d Alene, the base camp for the Volturi. We with the wolfs mount an attack on the enemies' compound. Taking the boss alive, we find the Volturi are unknown to these renegades. The story is told to the cannon fodder, to motivate them. We have an unknown enemy playing all sides against each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nemsida(banja)-pov

Watching the council of war, hearing my son proclaim his birth right. Hearing the changer of worlds grow into the Fury I know her to contain. I search for the puppet masters who is in league with this war. I lounge atop Mt. Rainer, the clear air, sky remind me of home in the Halls of my mother.

Children of Markelo Telchines are behind these manipulations. Their magic clouds the way, I have to be close to see thru the screens. To much territory to cover. I must wait and watch the war, till they show their hand. I return to my home among my yellow eternal flowers. Watching the children play at demigods.

I pet my three hounds waiting for my return. I scratch sir, herb and us behind their ears. My hound, now split in mortal cloak. I long to unleash him on annoyers of my reflection. I let the soothing thoughts of the healer and his mate in passion calm my wait. Letting the chariot of the sun crash beyond the horizons waves. tomorrow another Chariot rises to chase the world. tomorrow is one step closer to peaceful exile in the realm.


	5. Chapter 5 the game board

Chp5 the game board

The misty mountains echo with the screams of slaves. Toiling in the pits to nurse the ore from Cronus's lair. Soon we will have everything to banish the unworthy children of the gods. I settle into my warm nest. The Dawn will soon rise and with it the need to feed. To take in the fodder from the cages. I smile at the small nomadic sap suckers cringing in the hell. The hell of knowing you are not the top of the food chain.

The female begs and begs for our mercy. As she feed the fire, only their bodies can raise the temperature to milk the silver from the stones, the stygian water. I drink deep the ambrosia of the Deathless Ones. To replace the ichor coursing thru are veins.

I smile as the chariot reach highest in the orb. Tomorrow the next move in sarazziyah hulliya (to put right on top in battle: 49 board game tokens from 2900 BCE. [Ege University's Haluk Sağlamtimur]). Like the Chess and Go of the slaves. Move and counter move. Soon the red eyes will move on the yellow eyes and the children of Enkidu. Soon the we will rise back to bring order to the chaos these children have rent in our age. To bring the age of machine to fruition.

Soon, my brothers will gather here in the mountains of golden splendor. Soon the war will begin and end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper-pov

I race thru the narrows of the isthmus. Searching for an old enemy. The towns and hacienda are empty, the army of Marie is gone. I find not trace. Like they just vanished. No scent trails. I wander to the hidden cave that Marie would hide in during failures to regroup and rebuild her army.

In the deepest cave I find a soldier trapped under a fallen wall of stone. I bring him a puma, he drinks. Begging for human. I offer a second, he tells me; men in strange iron helmets captured Marie's army and Marie. Hauled them off in cages of crystal. That the hooded one's dragged him here to died slow, to warn the other to not tread in the path of the Cullen's.

More misdirection, which he has spread to a dozen red eyes. I end his life. Watching the fire lick shadows on the walls. I see a script near the entrance. I copy the symbols I know not. But something Marie would never use. Sweeping in to the rain forest I find more red eyes and some yellow eyes. all are concerned with the coming war.

I need to find a man in Cuba. An ancient who Marie was terrified to cross. He lives deep in the mountains beyond the worries of time and man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella-pov

I started today working for the mistress of Jadriga House. It's a strange feeling as I enter the grounds, I feel strange and yet on edge. Wandering around I see a golden flower, I pick one bringing it to my nose. The scent is heavenly, rub the petals along my skin. Intoxicating.

"Come Bella" an angels voice leads me to a sunken hot tub. The world dissolves to a young woman with ancient eyes. Naked, she steps into the water. I step in realizing I am naked. How did that happen. She takes my hand and draws me to her lap. I feel her hands caress me. Like a warm embrace of clouds.

"Little one, relax your mind, let me find the seeds I have sown long ago."

I wake with the sun falling behind the trees. On a backless chaise lounge on the portico. I rise unsteady, the woman hands me a chalice of warm, fruity ambrosia. I stare into eyes bright with inner glee.

"I'm sorry. Did you drug me?"

"No. I did not, it is your birth right. You have felt the spirit inside your soul. My daughter, has final returned to me. Bella? Drink recover your strength from the test."

"Test? I passed?"

"Yes, you are of my people and the Quileute, soon you will transition to merge with the Sap sucker."

"Sap suckers?"

"Cullen's"

"who are you?"

"I am your mother, teacher, sister. You are the culmination of centuries of waiting. To bring balance to this world. Soon my time will come to return to distance jewels. A you shall take my place as the judge of the humans, and guardian of the children of gods. You are now a priestess of temple of Adrasteia."

"I don't understand?"

"we are φέρνοντας τον Χάρον (Bringers of Charon)"

" Reapers?"

"you are a child of Adrasteia (distributor of rewards and punishments: reapers) daughter of Ananke. Our place is too ensuring the κοριτσάκι των θεών (bastard children of the gods) do not gain domain over the others. παιδιά του φεγγαριού (children of the moon), απόγονοι του enkidu Quileute (descendants of Enkidu) or your mates tribe χυμώδη (sap suckers)."

"That's why I have changed?"

"Yes, you have matured to take your place in this world. To become what you are."

"What am I to become?"

"Warrior in the coming battles, changer of worlds, and take a step beyond the mortal realm, that holds you prisoner. Your future is golden, your life will be magical. Come let me walk you to your car. You will enjoy the stroll."

I must have nodded off, I sit in my new used truck. I look in the mirror at Jadriga House. The work is hard, sorting raw data on economic of the region. But fulfilling in making the area a better place. I smell the flower in sun visor. Soothing and peaceful, I wander home. Enjoying the steady pace of nature and urban scenes. To our house, I hug my father, knowing how good he is.

Laying naked on my bed, running my hand along my stomach, my breast. Moaning low and needy. I watch his golden eyes alight with fire. As he materializes in my room. I raise a hand crooking the finger. Come here.

Our lips touch and his hands fire my skin, I run my hands on him. Making him plea, plea for release. I guide him into me, making him ready at the barrier. I bite his lips; pulling him into my body. I feel the pace and thrusts. I feel everything every touch, lick, breath, his emotions crash as I take him to heaven.

Watching him, sleep. A tired and sated boy. I watch him, listen to his sleep talking to me, about me. I rise and leap from my window. Running naked thru the woods and fields. Till I find a sentinel watching my world.

Sitting behind him, waiting for my fiancée to arrive. The stone man, peers into the distance. Then tries to melt into rocks to hide as Edward approaches. He panics as the rocks reject him, I having spread herbs on the rocks that defeat his magic.

He turns, seeing me. he leaps to escape, but the circle of herbs prevents his running. I step into the ring, taking his head; I lay it on the blanket of cedar needles. Edward steps to my shoulder. "Talk Sentinel, your masters the children of Markelo Telchines. Tell me of your curse?"

"I am Mot Teufel der Natur, curse to this watchtower for my rejection of the technology. I watch for the golden eyes, red eyes and the children of Enkidu, cursed of the moon. Who are you goddesses?"

"you are linked to your master. Lacking the vision to sent them my image, my trace. I am shield bearer of the Enkidu and Cullen's. You and your brother stone men, are at an end. Markelo's you are warned, retreat back to the forges of Cronus. Or judgement will seek your souls."

I stroke the stone head. Poor human to be cursed "your human name? devil of nature, servant of Mot (Canaanite god of death and the Underworld.) your curse in ended." No words echo in the still thin air of the mountain

Crushing the stone to dust, folding the cedar needles over the remains. "his master I spoke to threw him, is very much now in pain. We should check the web and news. He will need to rampage to rid himself of my spell."

"Bella? What happening?" Edward ask me.

I wrap my arms around him, kissing his lips, biting his tongue. "I am me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stare into the far Mountains of golden splendor. My acolyte's whither in the dirt, humiliating me before the slaves and fodder. I would end him, but time grows short and this siren has emerged from the gloom of the west. Who is she, what is she. I fear a witch; acolyte of Pandia and Laso. The kind of devil the healer would gather.

The link with our sentinels is gone. they are stuck waiting the enemies to destroy them. I must send some more red eyes to bleed the foes. Already the Volturi grow angry with the rise of the rebellious golden eyes. I sent some messages by the talking box. My brothers in the Iberian desert will push the red eyes to attack. To push the factions to war.

I was wrong as I rip my acolytes body to shreds, his ichor will flow into a new born male. Rising in decades to serve me and the Telchines. I take the one called Ramos, peeling his sparkling flesh. Letting the liquid soak the silver bearing stones. Venting my frustration at the new player in the game.

I stake him to the sun warmed granite boulder. He will take weeks to die, before I end his life. The screams sooth my burden and pains. I must make better machines to bring the bastard children to extinction. I know not why Cronus has impeded our quest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper-pov

I walk thru the mountains of the Cuba; to the valley of mist. A hundred cataracts fill this narrow valley, of hidden glens and caves. The hermitage of a madman. I carefully move, he has set snares to trap us, vampires, Moon cursed, and Quileute. I make noise to alert him of my path, I feel his eyes on me. I Feel his anger, frustration, hate.

I enter a cave narrow too even my slim frame, existing into a glen of maybe to hundred feet. Steep walls rise to tower over us at least a thousand feet. I sit on the stone bench, fold my legs into a lotus position. Wait.

The night has fallen, as stars speckle the sky. I know he stands behind me. I must wait for him to kill me, talk to me or leave. I must have patience. I must master the fear.

I break the tension is too much and time to short. "Zelos."

"Jasper." A voice of dread commands. I turn to the lasts of Zeus winged enforcers. He looks about ten, but is older than Marcus, older than any Vampire on earth. An Immortal child whose mind is beyond any hundred minds of today.

"There is a war coming?"

"yes, they spark conflict between you and your allies and the Volturi and their allies. No matter who wins you both will be weakened sufficiently for them to finish the survivors off. complete their job."

"The children of Markelo Telchines.?"

"Yes, Telchines survivors; You know the gods killed them because they began to use magic, alchemy for malignant purposes; particularly, Stygian Water and sulfur, poison gas to killed animals and plants. Revenge for exile and rejection of the machine and Technology they crave. Children of the only survivor of the war, Markelo. He was driven mad by the loss and the humiliation of gods and humans rejecting his birth right to order the universe under reason and enlightenment of Technology."

"Yes, we suspected. An ally found their sentinels."

"Bella. You don't know what you have in your hand. Seeking ally with her is your death. She is tomorrow, we are yesterday. When her mother enlightens her to her birthright. We are just bastards to reap. She is Péra apó ton ánthropo, beyond human; beyond us bastard children. Beyond the immortal gods. Do you understand she is the changer of worlds. She is φέρνοντας τον Χάρον, bringers of Charon; a reaper, a judge of all. Heed my warning yellow eyes; she must destroy you all to ensure the war is not handed to the Telchines."

"You're wrong Zelos: She is our family now, soon she shall accept the transformation she must take to be with her mate, my brother Edward."

"Jasper your eyes are open and you are blind. She will never be one of us. She will never be a vampire, whole and true. She will transform, but what awakes after the trial. That is a question you should not ask. Or even dare to consider."

"Where can I find the Telchines?"

"Look for the mountains of ore, prized by the gods. They will seek to make the Stygian Water: they need the ichor to survive this existence, like our dependence on blood. Find the tellurium, you find the Telchine." He states a disappears into his caves. I walk out. in Havana, I call home.

I worry about Bella, I can feel her goodness, her ability to be more than human. I think Zelos is wrong, he has been wrong before. When he gifted the Romanian and Volturi their origin. The φέρνοντας τον Χάρον, bringers of Charon have me worried, if she is. Then we are powerless to stop her. I think about what Zelos implied that we are fated to die. If so be it, then I want to die with Alice in my arms, and her kisses on my lips.

The plane floats above the Gulf, I relax as I feel my families love thru the phone. I head to the Chicago and the museum of Tsavo.

Xxxxx

I look at the beasts; the witch, the ghost and the darkness. Remember Remington's letters about the evil these three wrought near the bridge. Paterson's bridge over the river Tsavo. Where four thousand four hundred years earlier the lost barons of Phoenicia and the exiled army of Atlantis battled. There on that plain, the red eyes of ancient lore died, and the rise of the Romain and Volturi. They swept in on the survivor, leaving few alive to challenge or remember, Kelos was one, war-general of the Atlanteans.

I think the evil spirits awoke and took the lioness and her two consorts. Remington wrote about a cave of a thousand bones. A thousand dead, murdered by these three. This is what the Telchine plan, we war and bleed us dry, then sweep in and finish the survivors. I turn and head to Professor Tomlins office, he will point the way to the Mountain of Tellurium.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward-pov

I wake to birds singing, soft breezes whisper thru the tree tops, faint mote of dust float down on golden rays of light. For the first time since I became a vampire, I sleep. Its strange, very strange. She can take my strength and mindless passion and leave me the one in blissful sleep.

Since my change, I never sleep. Now I sleep in a mythical dream world of Bella and children. Wonders on sight and sound. I feel her breath on my chest, the feather touches of her fingers. The rub of her foot along my calve.

She rises straddling me, making me her's only hers. The force of her orgasm rides me to dreamland again. I wake alone, upset she is gone. I feel for her with the house. Nothing.

Dressing I wander about the house. On the kitchen table are flowers that heaven scent draws me in. I pluck a petal, slipping it into my pocket. I circle the house perimeter. Not finding her. Since the sentinels, she has changed. Dragging me into the light of her soul. Do I have the power to turn her? Do I want to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I race thru the fields beyond the outside of Calgary, sweeping the red eyes before me. Nomads, Volturi, I care not which I find. I need to secure the flank of our clan in Forks. I slip along Sitka trees. Along the rivers falling into the ocean beyond the hills. I find more yellow eyes, the Cullen's clan in the  
Denali. I watch them, making sure they are truly our clan. I slip away as the sun zenith breaks the plane of earth.

I return to my mother's house, knowing her tricks last time. I rinse in the garden shower. The convergence of three water course. The battle of the waters sparkly droplets fall down, sweep the travel and blood of my foes. I step into the hot tub pool. Feeling the weight of my limbs disappear in her presence and embrace.

"Little one, your hunt has been good. The north is sweep, I swept the south. Soon the Italians and their allies march here. The Volturi have bought the mercenary army of General Petrovich Kulnev from the Caucasians Mountain. To bleed the Cullen's. Jasper is nearing the Telchine lair in their forges. The war opening savo is underway."

"Am I strong enough?"

"Daughter, you are more than enough to defeat the armies, ending all the bastards and noble servant of Cronus. But your heart tells me of a new path and joined path. You could not kill your mate and throw yourself into the orbit of RA. The paths we chose are not written in the ledges of the Fates, nor christened in the blood of our makers. You will decide when the time is right, mercy or death. Let your mind open. Let me teach you the wonders."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle – pov

I listen to my friends in the Tuscan hills. The Volturi are marching, Arlo shock troop of Russian Spetsnaz Kokhzal, the anti-partisan hunters are due off the coast behind us. As the Volturi sweep in from the north east. Caught between two forces. I called fore our friends to stand with us. The Denali arrive tonight. the rest over the next four days. The battle will take place Monday morning, a storm is due the night before. The battle field we will meet them is set. I wonder what fate has in store for us.

I hold my wife tight, letting the world dissolve into her flesh. Making the passion, deep and meaningful, I fear losing her, my kids. I let the night creep along the forest edge.

Returning from a quick hunt, I smell something foreign, heavenly. Something I have not smelt in centuries. I search leading me to Edwards room. He sits lost at his piano, lost in the dreams of Bella. I see the petal on the piano. Fear strikes me.

I race to my study, pulling a ancient text. Yes, it is the flower of death for us. Where could he have gotten it?


	6. Chapter 6 war for peace

Chp06 the battle

Buttressed with mountains on the right, cliffs to the sea on the left. wide passes into the valley plateau from the northeast and southeast. This is where the family will make its stand. I see in my minds eyes the future battle.

But strange visions haunt me. Visions of things, beings? I don't understand. I see a ship of killers floating to the sea floor, a black whale with Men dressed as priest. Dragons falling from the clouds into the Valley of the Dead. Jasper and priests fighting in golden hills, with empty crystal cages. I must understand and yet I cannot.

Wandering I find myself at the Quileute sacred circle. Shit I have broken the treaty. I should run but they will know from my scent.

: The sea coast cliffs deep in the Quileute lands. 

"Come little one, sit with me, watch the whales."

I look about and see a ghost sitting in an alcove of rock. I walk forward, kneeling. I want, need to speak, but my voice is stilled.

"Sit Alice, becalm. The ancient one has called us." Sue Clearwater speaks, she strips off her cloths and kneels with me. I strip mine, unsure why but know it is the thing to do. She leans forward laying her head to the ground. The supplicant pose, I follow.

"Rise daughters of the Fates." We lean back into the kneeling position, a brilliant woman, in ancient buckskins and grass. Her face is like no Quileute in the present or past.

Sitting she beckons us to sit with her. We crawl over in awe of this goddess.

"I am Light of the World, born in the city of Bor on the Yenisei river. My parents left to explore; to the Eastern Sea. My mother died on the journey to the sea. Moon children killed my father on the Mys Bezymyannyy Cape. The Quileute found, brought me here at the age of 4. Look you can see the Grey Whale spouts along the waves."

We watch, time is irrelative as we see without eyes the world among us.

"The φέρνοντας τον Χάρον, the bringer of Charon; reapers of souls. She came forth with a wounded man, of heart and soul so pure. I fell in love, I left my position as spirit walker, the Shaman of the tribes. To be his wife. He gave me a son. I had to die so he could live with the gifts of mine and her's. So, his descendant would save the world and make the future secure. She has returned to us, returned to her heritage. The φέρνοντας τον Χάρον has returned, to teach her, bring her into the light of the Gods. Soon she shall merge the vampires into her blood, becoming more than all, more than we could ever be."

I think she talking about Bella, a reaper. The stories are gruesome and horrifying. Yet I feel safe and loved by her. Why?

"Alice, you were born from the last child of Kelos. The bringer of vampires in to this world. They were originally the Guardians of Atlantis. Noble and moral: They were all originally yellow eyes, it was only after the Battle of Har Məgiddô; the Christian's so think the Plain of Jezreel. But is was far to the south on the African Plain; a place of crowds in the shadow of a range of hills. Human are so conceded. The animals and man crowd below the peaked of Dawida massif, Vuria. Dabida. The Taita Hills within the ancient lands of YAM."

She pets my cheek, I feel her goodness and warmth. "You are part Vampire and part goddesses. Born to aid those who cannot help themselves, Shield bearer to the Péra apó ton ánthropo of the φέρνοντας τον Χάρον. You will aid her in changing this world. As will your family come to see the world anew. Take pebble from the fire-pit, lay them about the meadow, war will destroy. Know they will make your foes cringe in fear. Now both of you go in sisterhood of the spirit world. Sisters of the new light rising in the heavens jewels." She disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I find the mountain, watch the smoke rise from the valley, hear the screams of slaves. I retreat to call the family. Turning in an oxbow meadow. I find myself surrounded by some thirty men. Some short, like Inuit's of Denali. Some black like coal. Some faces from Lapland. Four white men in priest robes.

"Major Jasper Whitlock CSA-Texas, son of the Healer. You are the first Yellow eyes we have ever met. Strange to have warred all these years against the red eyes, a never cross your clans path."

I stare at them shocked and stunned, who are they.

"I am 1st Lieutenant John Sebastian Cole, USA-Maine 1st Ranger and First Special Service Force. Captain Ludwig Obenauf of the Alpenkorp Infanterie-Leib-Regimen. Major Dankl von Krasnik, Füsilier-Kompanie 36 of the Waffen-Grenadier-Division der SS, and Color Sergeant Eric Cazador Argentina 4th " _Coraceros General Lavalle_ " Mountain Cavalry Regiment. We are Enkidu."

"you're all wolves?"

"No. Our brothers the Inuit's' are the clan Gyrfalcon, our brother the Saan from South Africa are the clan Cape Buffalo, our brother from the Russia northern capes are the Sami, clan Bear. We four are the clan Panther. You are familial with our brother the Quileute, clan Wolf."

"your all shapeshifter?"

"Yes. We are here to serve in your war against the evil ones in the mountain. Your family is even now readying the field for the Volturi. We must destroy the gathering of Telchines. Your family is safe with its allies. We are called here to wage war for the future of humanity."

"The Volturi are many to my small family and friends; even with the Quileute the odds are not good."

"Your goddess Bella is more than enough to destroy them. Let alone the Clan of the wolf, and the Princes of Aeacus. Even now the Princes rise to take the Volturi cannon fodder to their death. In the Dawn tomorrow, we will strike the Telchines, as your family destroys the Red eyes. Tomorrow we will fulfill are oaths to the gods. Our honor will be recovered."

"Ok, I need to hunt. Make camp in the draw to the east. I will return." I swiftly find and drain four bears. I will need the strength for the battle. I think on how to use the Enkidu's. I need more information. I don't know the enemy's strength and weakness. I wish Alice was here. Returning the German SS office hands, me a sat-phone. Alice tells me of here vision of tomorrow for me. The Telchines will rely on their traps and technology. Setting the battle in the narrow space of the caves if we let them.

"Cole what are your strengths?"

"Well now. The Inuit's are dragons, they can leap and glide, not real flying. The Sami and Saan are King Polar Bears and Pelorovis buffalos; big heavy tanks. We are overlarge Xenosmilus,k swift, sure ruthless cats. The four Princes coming to aid us are all experienced warriors and soldiers. They bring the counter technology. You have the brains and will to lead and the motivation to not fail."

"OK. I've scouted the battle field. The traps and the tripwires. You, the Princes, dragons, bears and me need to ascend that mountain tonight. The Saan with two red eyes friends of mine will work up the valley in twilight. Yes, I trust them. Garrett and Kachiri. All warriors ready to battle this evil."

We sit around a campfire hidden in forest, in an hour we leave for the climb. I watch the groups mingle, unafraid. The Princes ready their tech, making sure they will not fail. I can not fail. Even if it cost me my life. I must protect my family, protect humanity, protect my pixie little smiling wife; Alice.

I close my eyes and daydream a little of her. The taste of her skin, the feel of her hair. The mellow giggle, that signals a blush. The emotions so strong, they feed me for weeks. Missing her, missing her arms around me. I dream of her in the high meadow above Forks; wild flowers glow about us. Waking clouds and making nonsensical stories. Being the man, I never was in my youth. I know Edward, Carlisle, and Emmet had these moments in their youth.

I can remember always working, being at war; with Indians, land, family and community. I remember thinking after my first battle outside of New Orleans, this is my home, I have found my place in this life. A warrior in War. Then Marie, and her wars. Then lost without purpose and cause. Till Alice showed me I was meant for more then dead. I was meant to be my families protector, the shield bearer of the clan.

"hey" I feel a kick to my foot. Opening my eyes into Cole's face. "Time to Diddi (Military slang for go ) up the hill." He walks away. We gather to leave, those staying are somber. Many of us will not return to families and homes. I watch the unsure eyes, and worried glances.

"Here is my journey's end, here is my butt, And very sea-mark of my utmost sail. (Othello, Act V, scene 2, line 267) We all know what and why we are here. The enemy is beyond the far hill, waiting in the valley of death. We shall not retreat from this fight: one inches: one moment. ὦ ξεῖν', ἀγγέλλειν Λακεδαιμονίοις ὅτι τῇδε (O xein', angellein Lakedaimoniois hoti täde) κείμεθα τοῖς κείνων ῥήμασι πειθόμενοι. (keimetha tois keinon rhämasi peithomenoi.) { _Go tell the Spartans, stranger passing by, that here, obedient to their laws, we lie}_. We are all that stands between the Evil and our family, our people, humanity, the world. Take any doubts, any worried and cast them in the fire. From here out, **WE ARE THE SWORD. WE ARE EXPENDABLE, HERE AND NOW WE ARE MAR'S GREATEST FEAR. WARRIOR GIVING ALL NOT FOR GLORY, RICHES: FOR THE MAN TO YOUR RIGHT: THE MAN TO YOUR LEFT: FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WILL NEVER KNOW OUR SACRIFICE, SCARS, OUR DEATHS. WE FIGHT SO THE WORLD WILL LIVE IN THE LIGHT. HUMANITY SHALL BE FREE.** "

I watch the worries and doubt flee into the fires flames. Warriors, battle hardened seeking into the depths of their soul for the valor. The uncommon Valor that only those pure of soul and mind possess. Checking knifes, weapons, packs. We few, we Band of Brothers. As Leonidas said looking out from the heights above the Thermopylae 'with these men, I can defeat a million enemies. Make a million widows lament our birth, our death, our courage to stand. They will tremble in horror at our Screams of Molon labe' _(_ Come and get them.)

We ready to move: the lines of brotherhood, Major Thompson said before we defending the redoubt at Gertiia next to Algiers protecting the rail line west. "Forever and forever, farewell, Gentlemen! If we meet again, then we'll smile indeed. If not, it's true, this parting was well done. (Julius Caesar act 5 scene 1 pg6)"

" **HOORAY**!" cries the men.

We head up the hill to our fate. To win or lose this battle. To give all for each and every solider on this field. I look back in the dark at the happy smiles, the gleeful demeanor. For the first time I walk into Battle, a happy man. "We few, we Band of Brothers" I whisper in the wind.

XXXXXXXxx

Off the Washington coast 300 miles, Gulf of Alaska. 0300 

The Assault ship plowed thru rollers of waves' rocking the ship. The Battalion of mercenaries lay in their bed, worried about the battle at dawn on the America coast. All who survive the battle will become immortal. All who survives will forever be gods on this planet. Many dream of debauchery, revenge, wealth and above all else immortally.

The shark like fin cuts the waves. In the troughs between the crests; its slender metal pole reveals the largest, most deadly of beast in the sea. Below, a crew dressed in the priest robes of the modern Navy. The jumpsuits are Dark Blue, almost black as coal. The Captain turns from the periscope to his executive officer.

"Mr. Denny, if you will. Commit those souls to Davy Jones locker"

"Aye, Aye Sir! Chief of the boat? Prepare tubes one and two"

"Tubes one and two ready!"

"Open outer doors"

"Outer doors open."

"open inner doors!"

"inner doors open, board green. Target hot!"

"Raeder's Reef (a WWII slang for Davy Jones Locker, where the dead at sea go) is lonely COB. FIRE!"

"ONE away! Two Away! The population in Raeder's Reef just increased." The Chief of the boat (COB) states.

"Both shots straight and true. SIR!" speak the sonarman

The muffled explosion vibrates inside the Submarine. The Captain turns to the only civilian on the ship. A man in black from top his head to the color of skin.

The Man, smiles, mummers a prayer. "The Battle has begun. Now it is up to the Warriors on the land. Up to the Others. Today we fired the fire shot in the Battle for Humanity. Gentleman Well done. **We make war that we may live in peace. (** Aristotle)."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The mountain: we huddle below the crest, readying body and weapons, for the first time in a hundred-forty-years, I cradle a weapon in my arms. a M2 heavy machine gun, with a thousand rounds of ammo. The legendary Mama Deuce, will hammer thru the Telchines Armor. The first rays peak over the eastern horizons. We look up into the still dark sky.

The valley is ringed with traps, snares and deadly weapons. Thousand of deathly objects, from cutting lasers ringing just a thousand feet below us. Making any attempt to come from up here or the air suicide. I smile. Hearing the whistling of our neutralizers.

"Arclight, by the Star light. Is magical to me, as long as I am not under the tidal wave of bombs falling from thee" Major Dankl von Krasnik, Füsilier-Kompanie 36 of the Waffen-Grenadier-Division der SS whisper a tune. Turning to me he smiles, "During November 1967: I was a Staff Sergeant, Green berets in Vietnam, the 1st NVA Division tried to take my Special Forces camp at **Oak To**. The 4th U.S. Infantry Division, helped us defeat them. The Colonel ordered Arclight's strikes to corral the bastards. Today we are just clearing a mine field. "

"why? the Füsilier-Kompanie 36 of the Waffen-Grenadier-Division der SS?"

"Simple, I believed; then in Russia I changed into a big-asses cat one day. I found faith, humanity. I fought after the war in Israel, Africa, Vietnam. Cole found me, helped me become Enkidu. This is my penitence for the evils I did. If I die, I can greet ST. Peter at the gates, with head high, eye to eye. I have atoned, confessed and give all for those who cannot. I will finally have peace."

"Ahem, brother." I say but its drowned out and the earth violently shakes as fifty B-52 bombers drop thousands of bombs in the small valley. Stacked ten vertically and two wide, dropping their load in a contentious rain of bomb into a target just 1 square mile. The Telchines in their bunkers will survive, their trap, snares, mines will not.

I see the last bomb pass below the crest. I stand and scream in the loudest I can muster. "Over the Hill, take the fight to them, make them die for their faith. See you at the bottom." I leap over the crest and race down the mountain, I can see the last explosion, and the Telchines emerge from their bunker. I see the Pelorovis buffalos with Garret and Kachiri sweeping the flanks. The Telchines charge the frontal attack. They don't see us. Hooray. The King Polar Bears outpace us all down the slope, smashing into the Telchines rear

We fall on their flank and heads. I watch a golden suited giant race to escape. That is the leader, that is my meat. I race after him. This is my battle. My goal in this fight. He turns to check his men before cowardly escaping.

The vibration, recoil of Mama Deuce is nothing as I race into fighting distance. His armor buckles as my ammo's runs out. I tear at his armor, a frenzied of hate and blood lust. He tries to his me. I drive my arm deep into his chest, thru the shattered armor.

I feel the deep slicing into my flesh as I grasp his heart. With visions of a dead Alice, My family. I ignore the pain, the cutting of my arm off. I squeeze and watch his purple eyes close forever. I rip my arm nearly off, pulling it out, wires and pieces chase my arm. I pull the Termite grenade from my pocket.

I pull the pin with my teeth and shove it back into the hole. I watch the spirit try to flee, to rebirth. But the flames destroy its escape. The leader of the Telchines is dead, no more will these misguided children of the gods plaque this earth.

I head back to battle. Sliding my dead right arm into my shirt. Just like Major Thompson did after that first battle at Gertiia (fall of New Orleans =Civil War); when a Yankee musket ball nearly took his arm clear off. I can remember him going down under a wave of Blue coats. Firing his pistol to the end.

I walk into a strangle quiet and sullen scene. Cole sits holding Dankl dead body, Ludwig headless body, lays at his feet. One of the Saan tends Eric broken body, he shakes his head. Losses we have lost so many.

"The butcher bill is eighteen dead, four maybe. All the Princes, most of the Saan and Sami. They were fearless in the attack. Throwing themselves into the enemies' armor. So, we could win." Tears stream down his face. I feel wetness on my cheek. I touch it, looking stunned. I am crying real tears. My men are dead and I survived. It will haunt me forever.

Kachiri staggers up to me, half her face is destroyed, just gone in a mass of formless meat. She tries to talk, just manages a whisper in my ear. Garrett when down fighting. The Patriot soldier to his last breath, having given all for freedom. I hug her to me. "We few, we forever haunted few. We band of brothers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the battle of Washington state.

the Volturi guard sweeps in from the north. Lining up to wait their mercenaries attack from our rear. They wait in vain. We walk out on to the plateau. Proudly forming a loose line of resistance. I watch Bella step into the center, I watch her simply keep walking, I follow my destiny.

Within fifty feet of the Arlo, she stops and smiles. Tossing a bouquet of yellow flowers into his arms. His face falls, his limbs shake. Before he can scream, the Wolfs attack down the mountain into the guard's flank. We leap into the attack, as the family rush to us. Several turn to escape to be cut-down by the Princes of Aeacus. I see Charley taking down the cowards.

Jane rushes me, tries to use her powers. They fail, I vaguely see a shield around me. Bella smiles. As I rip smug little Jane's head off. Already the bonfire is hot, I throw her head into the flames a good three hundred feet.

Jacob drags Alec past me screaming, armless, legless to the fire. Carlisle has Arlo head, tossing it into the fire. Caius is begging Rosalina for mercy, she gives him the same mercy he would have shown us. None.

With less than a half hour the once might vaunted Volturi Guard is just a myth to scare children around the camp fires. Many of our allies are dead. Bella walks over and kiss Edward. Smiling she holds him to her. A vision slams me to the ground. Edward biting Bella to convert her. She changes not to a vampire, but to a goddess. I see what Light of the world told me. a very bright future for us all.

The end.


End file.
